Richard Patrick
Richard Patrick (born May 10, 1968 in Needham, Massachusetts) is an American rock musician. He is the frontman for the band Filter, a founding member of the supergroup Army of Anyone, and has served as a touring guitarist for Nine Inch Nails. Nine Inch Nails After a chance meeting with Trent Reznor in a Cleveland music store, Patrick landed a gig as guitarist in Reznor's live incarnation of Nine Inch Nails from 1989 to 1993. His only recorded contribution can be heard at the end of "Sanctified" on Pretty Hate Machine. Patrick also appeared in the music videos for "Down In It," "Head Like A Hole," "Wish," and one of the two promo videos for "Gave Up" (along with Marilyn Manson), which was filmed in the living room of the infamous house where Sharon Tate was murdered in 1969, as Reznor had leased the house and installed a recording studio in it. He chose to leave the band during the recording of The Downward Spiral in 1993. Filter Following his departure from Nine Inch Nails, Patrick formed his own band, Filter, with Brian Liesegang, who left the band after the recording of the band's first album, 1995's Short Bus. Four years later, Richard Patrick released Filter's second album, Title of Record with help from guitarist Geno Lenardo. Filter's third album, The Amalgamut, was released in 2002, with Patrick canceling most of the supporting tour to check in to rehab for alcoholism, a problem that had been plaguing him for years. An experience where he drank on an airplane inspired Filter's hit single "Take a Picture." Also, see Take a Picture. After a five-year hiatus, Filter released a fourth record on May 13, 2008, entitled Anthems for the Damned. Patrick did the vocals and the majority of the instrumentation on the album except for the drumming, which was done by Josh Freese. He also worked with Wes Borland and John 5 on a few individual songs. For the first time in the band's history, the band released an album without a 3 to 5 year break in between, with their fifth record, The Trouble with Angels, which was released just over 2 years after "Anthems" on August 17, 2010. Patrick recorded the album with the Anthems for the Damned touring band, Mikea Fineo, Mitch Marlow, and John Spiker, but recruited a new guitarist (Rob Patterson) and bass player (Phil Buckman) for touring in support of the album. Army of Anyone While writing songs for Filter's fourth album, Patrick called up the DeLeo brothers of Stone Temple Pilots to help him write a song. The result was a song called "A Better Place." Due to the chemistry the trio had while writing the song, they decided to form a supergroup, which became Army of Anyone. On September 29, 2005, the formation of Army of Anyone was announced. Along with Dean and Robert DeLeo, the former drummer for David Lee Roth, Ray Luzier, was also added to the line-up. Army of Anyone's self-titled debut album was released on November 14, 2006. The album's first single, "Goodbye," peaked at number three on the US Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. On May 26, 2007 Army of Anyone played their last concert to date in El Paso, Texas. The band is now officially "on hiatus." Writing On August 25, 2008, Richard Patrick wrote an editorial, Talking about War, for the Huffington Post. . He has since started writing a column, called Filtering The Truth, for Suicide Girls. His first post, about politics and religion, was posted on Election Day 2008. . Personal life Richard Patrick and his wife Tina have a daughter, Sloan Patrick (born February 23, 2008), and a son, Ridley Patrick (born September 2, 2009). Patrick's older brother is actor Robert Patrick. Other collaborations * Richard contributed guitar to the soundtrack of the 2008 film Repo! The Genetic Opera. * Richard is friends with Lacey Mosley, frontwoman of Flyleaf, and covered the U2 song "Pride (In the Name of Love)" with her while on tour. * Richard also discovered the band Dualesc and co-produced their 2002 album titled "Through The Floods, Not With Them" at his Chicago studio. * Richard has reportedly never had a guitar lesson. * Richard also recorded one song "Awakening" with the rock supergroup "The Damning Well". The Damning Well was a rock supergroup composed of of Wes Borland of Limp Bizkit on guitar, Danny Lohner formerly of Nine Inch Nails on bass, Richard Patrick of Filter on vocals, and Josh Freese of A Perfect Circle, on drums. "Awakening" is the groups only released song to date. References Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American industrial musicians Category:American male singers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American rock singers Category:Filter members Category:Musicians from Massachusetts Category:Nine Inch Nails members Category:People from Norfolk County, Massachusetts de:Richard Patrick es:Richard Patrick fr:Richard Patrick gl:Richard Patrick it:Richard Patrick hu:Richard Patrick pl:Richard Patrick pt:Richard Patrick ru:Патрик, Ричард sv:Richard Patrick